Creepy Pasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by TerezaJetBlack
Summary: Creepy Pasta Boyfriend Scenarios. So the pastas I'll include are: Slenderman (Slendy), Ben Drowned ,Jeff the Killer, Sonic exe ( my fave), Hoddy, Masky, Ticci Toby, Red ,Lost Silver, The Rake, Herobrine, Dark Link and Dr. Smiley. If you want more characters tell me which one! The pictures do not belong to me and creepy pasta does not belong to me.
1. Hey!

Hi, this is my 3rd story, so the pastas I'll include are:

Slenderman (Slendy)

Ben Drowned

Jeff the Killer

Sonic exe ( my fave)

Hoodie

Masky

Ticci Toby

Red

Lost Silver

The Rake

Herobrine

Dark Link

Laughing Jack

Dr. Smiley

And I think that's it! If you want me to add another character feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 1 - How You Meet

Slenderman:

Your so called "friends" dared you to go into the forest and stay there for a hour, then left without you. You where lost in the forest and tried to find a way out as quickly as possible. You have read the creepy pasta story of Slenderman and you were terrified. You heard a twig snap and started hearing the static of a TV. You turned around. "W-who is it! I-If this is a joke it isn't funny!" You yelled. You hear the static getting louder as you bob down and cover your ears. All of the sudden the static stopped. You looked up and saw a man in a suit. As you scan his upper half- HE HAD NO FACE! You screamed and started tearing up as you fell against a tree. "I'm going to die from Slenderman..." You thought. Then you heard a chuckle. "My child I did not know I scared you that much. I very sorry. Name?" He asked. You were astonished at his words. "Um my name is Y/N..." You whimpered. "That is a very nice name child. Meet me here same time tomorrow ok child?" He said. As you looked up, he vanished. "So that is Slenderman..." You whisper.

Ben Drowned:

You were a MASSIVE fan of the Legend of Zelda game series, so when you found out your friend got you a free majora's mask you were super hyped. You ran to your living room and inserted the game on your console. You plopped on your couch, then saw a profile named "Ben", but being the smart ass you are you played on Ben's account. The game was very glitchy at first but ask you progressed it just got creepy. Blood everywhere, the monsters froze and was covered with blood. All of a sudden a Link statue fell in front of you. "You shouldn't of done that." It said as it smiles creepily. "Ahh!" You shrieked. The game console fell on the floor and a figure was coming out of it. "Hi!" The figure said. It walked closer to you and appeared-pretty hot... "My name is Ben, Ben Drowned. What's yours my flower?" He said as he ran his fingers through your hair. "Y-Y/N..." You shivered. "Ah Y/N that's a lovely name, my flower." He replied. You were getting annoyed with the new nick name. "Don't call me your flower, Ben." You stated. He looked kinda shocked at what you said. Then he just smiled. "Your a tough one eh? I like you. I'll meet you again." He disappeared into the game console and you picked it up, then saw a picture of a flower on the screen. You had a wonderful day.

Jeff the killer:

Your parents were at a work trip so you were home alone, well at least you thought. You plopped on the couch watching some anime from your laptop until you heard the door creak open. Your head shot up from the laptop and you saw a dark figure in front of the door. It dashed towards you as you fell off the couch. It place it's knife on your neck. "I would kill you, but your too beautiful to die." It whispered in my ear. You shivered as it's cold breath reached your neck. "My name is Jeff the Killer. What's yours beautiful?" It said as it faced you smiling creepily. "Y-y/n..." You answered. "Ok y/n. I'll see you again soon." Jeff said as he walked out of the door (like a BOSS!)

: (he's my favourite so sorry if it's long... Also he appears to you in human form. Ps I'm listening to sleeping with sirens while writing..Sry I'll just shut up and start..)

You got a new sonic game from a garage sale and plopped on your computer chair. The disk entered and you started hearing some creepy high pitched music. You entered the game and everything seemed to be bloody. You thought it was a glitch and you continued to play. As you got further in the level you saw Tail on the ground covered in blood. That certainly creeped you out but you kept going. Then when you were about to finish, you saw another Sonic but with black eyes with blood pouring out of it behind your character. It walked up to the screen as you started shuffling away. It's head popped out of the screen. You screamed and fell of the chair. "Geez, shut the fuck up." It said crawling out of the laptop. Your eyes widened as it walked up to you. "Who the fuck are you?" You "nicely" asked. "I'm , it pretty fucking obvious." It sighed. "Uhhh sure.." You replied. sat on your couch and flicked through the TV channels. You casually slid on the couch and joined him. "What's your name, bitch?" He asked. "Y/n, dick." You replied keeping your eyes on the screen. Let's just say you gained a new friend that night.

Hoodie:

You walked back home from the grocery shop late at night. You knew it was dangerous but you really didn't give a fuck. So, you continued walking until you heard footsteps behind you. You started to get crept out so you started walking faster. You heard the footsteps behind you getting faster. Soon enough you thought the person behind you was going to "do" something to you. As a result you shut your eyes tightly, turned around and kicked him it the balls. As you opened your eyes, you saw a man with a yellow hoodie and a mask crouching. "S-sorry!" He said. Being the person you are you held out a hand. "U-uh, what's your name?" You said as he took your hand and stood up. "H-hoodie..." It murmured. "Y-Y/n..." You said looking down out of shyness. "S-so, why were you following me?" You asked. "You dropped your cheesecake." Hoodie said, as he held out a box full of cheesecake. "O-oh, thanks!" You said taking the cheesecake. "Uh you wanna hang out?" He asked shyly. "Sure!" You nodded. Both of you ran down to the park and sat on the swings and shared the cheesecake.

Masky: I SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME :( ps. Sorry it's kinda short and random..

"H-hi.." You heard a voice say. You turned around and saw a man with a mask, clutching a rock. "Uh hi?" You questioned. "U-um... Y-you looked cool so I came here to say so..." He said shyly. You blushed and looked in the other direction. "Uh thanks..." You mumbled. AKWARD SILENCE... "S-so you wanna hang out?" He asked looking at his feet. "S-sure..." You said not really trusting him. His face lightened. "YAY! Want to come with me to the cheesecake store?" He asked. You gladly nodded and skipped along side by side.

Ticci Toby:

You were terrified of alley ways but you were chasing a butterfly so you went into the alley. As you realised were you were you shook in fear wanting to run out but something was holding you back. You felt someone's cold breath slide pass your neck. You turned your head slowly. There stood a man with goggles and sharp teeth however all your attention went to the bloody axe that was on his shoulder. You wanted to scream but nothing came out. He grinned, "Hey beautiful." What? ... "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... Thanks?" You said backing away slowly. "Name's Ticci Toby, but call me Toby if you don't i'll chop you in half. What's yours?" He grinned even wider sliding his fingers down your body. You shrieked and tried to kick him in the balls. He held your leg and put it back down. "Name?" He said holding out his hand. "Um, Y/n.." You said shaking it slowly. "Meet me here tomorrow 6:30 pm ok?" He said. You nodded nervously. "If you don't, I'll find you and chop you up and feed you to Smiley." He grinned. "Ok.." You said walking out thinking about the boy.

Red:

You were in the park, leaning on a tree and playing Pokemon on your gameboy. Then on the screen, you saw a character walk to your character. He wore a red Pokemon cap, red vest and a black shirt. "He would look sexy in real life.." You mumbled. "Thank you my lady!" You heard a voice say. You look down to the source of the sound and it's coming from... The gameboy? You dropped the gameboy and out came the character. He does look sexy in real life... You think to yourself. "Hi! I'm Red! What's your name?" His deep, husky voice said. You were staring at his red eyes, they did look weird but you thought it made him sexier. "Ah. Are you falling for me yet?" He said winking at my direction. You grunted and looked away... But then realisation hit you. "WAIT YOU CAME OUT OF MY GAMEBOY!" You shrieked. You heard him chuckle, "What's your name?" He asked. "Y/N..." You mumbled looking down at the grass. "We'll meet again my pretty lady." And with that he disappeared leaving you dumbfounded.

Lost Silver:

You were playing Pokemon and your ds started glitching. Annoyed you put it next to you and started watching tv. Then you heard noises coming from the device. You ignored it until you felt a person sitting next to you. You turned your head and saw a boy the same age in white clothing and no arms. He looked at you and you had some type of staring consest with him. Then you snapped out of it. "Who are you?" You asked. "L-Lost Silver.." He mumbled. "I'm Y/n." You said smiling. He smiled back and sunk back into your DS leaving a message saying, "See you later."

The Rake:

You were sitting on the rails of you balcony but a white light flash caught your eye but dissapeared. You didn't think much of it until you saw a creature with pale skin, sharp teeth and huge glowing eyes. You stared at it and it stared back. Then you blinked and it was gone. You went to sleep hoping that terrifying thing wouldn't kill you or anything. Then you heard a tap on your window. You looked out and saw a boy around the same age as you that had a striking resemblance to the creature you saw earlier except, he was cute. "Uh, hi?" You said unsure. He smiled, "I'm Rake, the creature you saw earlier!" He said turning into the creature then turning back. "What's your name?" You looked at him, "Y/n." He grinned at you and dissapeared into thin air.

Herobrine:

You were playing on your world on minecraft and you saw signs that you didn't make, shredded trees that you didn't shred and a house that you didn't ruin. You turned around and there stood a person with glowing eyes. "Weird, I didn't make it a server.." You mumbled to yourself. 'Hey' you typed in the chat. He didnt reply back but then things started getting weird, the animals that were in a 30 block radius died and he walked up to me. Then I heard a voice. "I'm Herobrine, what's your real name?" You turned your head and saw man wearing a ragged blue shirt and ripped blue pants, brown hair and the same glowing eyes. "What the.." You said. "Y/n.." He smiled at you and it was suprisingly cute. Then he disappeared back into your computer and helped you with your world.

Dark Link:

You were playing The Legend of Zelda and was battling Dark Link. Then suddenly the game crashed and everything paused except Dark Link. He walked up to the screen and you started shuffling away from the tv. He put his leg then his whole body into the screen and he came out. You stared wide eyed in silence until he said, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." He winked. Your face flushed up. "I'm Dark Link, yours?" He asked, "Y-y/n." You murmered. "We'll meet again." Then he went back in the tv and the game was running smoothly again.

Laughing Jack:

You sat in a abandoned house and thought about all the bullying you have been getting. Suddenly you felt a strange presence that made you shiver. You heard 'Pop Goes the Weasel' playing and you wanted to get out. You felt a pair of arms grab you and pulled you against themself. You shrieked as they let you go. You found yourself in front of a clown with black and white clothes holding candy. "I'm Laughing Jack! What's your name?" He grinned. "Y/n..." You said backing away. "We will meet again!" He grinned then walked out.

Dr. Smiley:

You walking on the street and a handsome man in a lab coat passed you something. He continued walking and it was a piece of paper. 'I'm Dr. Smiley. Your quite a pretty lady. Meet me at the park in a hour.' It read. You were like YOLO so you went there and saw the man. "Name?" He asked. "Y/n." You replied. Them you hung out with him in the park.

Tereza's Note: YAS IM FINALLY DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND JET BLACK OUTTTTTT!


End file.
